1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to interconnectivity among computer systems and peripheral devices, and in particular to a system and method for globally sharing peripheral devices, such as printers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer systems have a wide variety of configurations, including stand-alone and networks. Peripheral devices are a common feature of many, if not most, computer systems. Peripheral devices are virtually unlimited in function and complexity, and can provide input and/or output functions for computers and computer networks. Input peripheral devices generally provide data, which can originate from the sources including users, other computers, etc. Output peripheral devices generally provide means for communicating the results of computing operations. For example, peripheral display devices include monitors.
The results of computing operations are commonly printed on various media. The term “printing” as used herein has a very broad scope and includes various media of virtually unlimited size, plotting, desktop publishing, and various other functions resulting in the application of output data to any appropriate tangible media. Although many types of printers are available at reasonable costs and computer users typically have one or more peripheral devices, there are many situations in which printers and other peripheral devices are not readily accessible to computer users. Peripheral device costs, specialized purposes, remote location and other factors have created a need for sharing peripheral device resources with computer users on a global basis.
Peripheral device sharing can occur within local area networks (LANs), wide area networks (WANs) and via the worldwide web (Internet), which generally comprises a network of networks. For purposes of sharing peripheral device resources, the worldwide web (Internet) enables users and remote locations to transmit data to and receive data from peripheral devices located virtually anywhere, in both hardwired and wireless functional modes.
Existing providers of access to peripheral devices, such as printers, tend to be somewhat limited in only offering printers on their premises for certain types of applications, e.g., desktop applications, and file types. For example, the PrinterOn Corporation (www.printeron.com) enables documents to be printed from desktop and wireless devices on printers located worldwide. Moreover, adaptability to mobile input devices, such as cell phones and personal data assistants (PDAs), has not previously been available with the advantages and features of the present invention. For security purposes, the GPD system enables peripheral device utilization without transferring files. For example, one-time usage, e.g. for printing using predetermined user profiles, functionalities can be programmed into the system whereby the users' files no longer exist on the device owners' systems after the peripheral device jobs are completed.